Maldrek (Pathfinder)
Maldrek CR 27/MR 10 XP 3,276,800 Male venerable human mythic lich wizard 20 (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 188, Pathfinder RPG Mythic Adventures) LE Medium undead (augmented humanoid, human, mythic) Init '+18; '''Senses '''arcane sight, darkvision 60 ft., life sight (40 feet, 20 rounds/day), ''see invisibility, spell perception; Perception +45 '''Aura '''fear (60 ft., DC 40) ---- '''Defense ---- AC '41, touch 20, flat-footed 37 (+6 armor, +4 deflection, +4 Dex, +2 luck, +15 natural) '''hp '''372 (20d6+300) '''Fort '+26, 'Ref '+20, 'Will '+28; +8 resistance bonus vs. mind-affecting '''Defensive Abilities '''channel resistance +12, creeping paralysis, formidable animation, rejuvenation, sustained by magic; '''DR '''15/bludgeoning, 15/epic, 15/magic; '''Immune '''channeled energy from non-mythic sources, cold, electricity, polymorph, undead traits; '''SR '''42 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft., fly 40 ft. (good) '''Melee ''staff of power'' +15/+10 (1d6+5) or :touch +13 (1d8+14 negative energy plus paralyzing touch) Special Attacks '''immediate counterspell, mythic power (12/day, surge +1d12), mythic spells, paralyzing touch (DC 40) '''Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th; concentration +30) :3/day—''touch of fatigue'' (DC 21) Wizard Spells Prepared '(CL 21st; concentration +41) :9th—shapechange, mass suffocationAPG (DC 40), mass suffocationAPG (2, DC 40), summon monster IX (2), time stopM (2) :8th—horrid wilting (DC 39), maze, mind blank, polymorph any object (DC 38), greater possessionOA (DC 39), summon monster VIII (2), tomb legion (2) :7th—finger of deathM (DC 38), finger of deathM (2, DC 38), mass hold person (2, DC 37), mage's magnificent mansion, plane shiftM (DC 38), greater teleport (2) :6th—circle of deathM (DC 37), circle of deathM (2, DC 37), disintegrate (DC 36), globe of invulnerabilityM (2), guards and wardsM, permanent image (DC 36), repulsion (DC 36) :5th—cloudkill (2, DC 36), dominate person (DC 35), fickle windsUM (2), overland flight, suffocationAPG (DC 36), suffocationAPG (DC 36), summon monster V :4th—black tentacles (3), charm monster (DC 34), enervation, enervation (2), greater invisibility (2), phantom chariotUC :3rd—dispel magic, fleshwarping swarm, hasteM (2), heroismM, hold person (DC 33), spiked pitAPG (DC 34), stinking cloud (DC 34), unadulterated loathingUM (DC 33), unliving rageACG :2nd—blindness/deafness (DC 33), blindness/deafness (DC 33), command undead (DC 33), euphoric cloudACG (DC 33), invisibility (2), mirror imageM (2), oppressive boredomUM (DC 32), resist energy :1st—ant haulAPG (DC 31), charm person (DC 31), grease, protection from chaos, ray of enfeeblement (DC 32), ray of enfeeblement (2, DC 32), shield (2), unseen servant :0 (at will)—arcane mark, mage hand, prestidigitation, read magic :'Opposition Schools Evocation :M''' mythic spell ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '8, '''Dex '''18, '''Con '—, 'Int '''50, '''Wis '''23, '''Cha '''31 '''Base Atk '+10; 'CMB '+13; '''CMD '''29 '''Feats '''Augment Summoning, Command Undead, Command UndeadM, Craft Wondrous Item, Extra Mythic PowerM, Heighten Spell, Improved InitiativeM, Mythic CrafterM, Mythic Spell LoreM, Opposition ResearchUM, Persistent SpellAPG, Preferred SpellAPG, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (conjuration), Spell Focus (necromancy), Spell Perfection (animate dead)APG, Spell SpecializationUM, Summon Evil Monster, Undead MasterM, Varisian TattooISWG '''Skills '''Acrobatics +8, Appraise +24, Bluff +14, Climb +6, Craft (alchemy) +49 (+54 when crafting non-mythic magic items), Craft (bookbinding) +49 (+54 when crafting non-mythic magic items), Craft (calligraphy) +49 (+54 when crafting non-mythic magic items), Craft (painting) +49 (+54 when crafting non-mythic magic items), Craft (poison) +49 (+54 when crafting non-mythic magic items), Diplomacy +34, Disguise +14, Escape Artist +8, Fly +35, Heal +10, Intimidate +37, Knowledge (arcana) +47, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +47, Knowledge (history) +47, Knowledge (nature) +47, Knowledge (planes) +47, Knowledge (religion) +47, Linguistics +47 (+52 to Linguistics checks to identify forgeries), Perception +45, Perform (string instruments) +34, Perform (wind instruments) +34, Profession (soldier) +35, Profession (teacher) +35, Profession (torturer) +35, Ride +8, Sense Motive +45, Spellcraft +47, Stealth +16, Survival +10, Swim +3; Racial Modifiers +8 Perception, +8 Sense Motive, +8 Stealth '''Languages '''Aboleth, Abyssal, Aklo, Ancient Osiriani, Aquan, Auran, Azlanti, Catfolk, Celestial, Common, Cyclops, Daemonic, Dark Folk, Draconic, Druidic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Ignan, Infernal, Jandelayan, Kelish, Necril, Orc, Orvian, Osiriani, Protean, Shae, Shory, Sphinx, Sylvan, Terran, Thassilonian, Undercommon, Varisian '''SQ '''arcane bond (Rahka, scarlet spider mauler), augmented spellcasting, bolster, mythic phylactery, power over undead '''Combat Gear ''bone razor''UE, boots of teleportation, quicken metamagic rod, ring of telekinesis, shadowform belt''UE, ''staff of power, wayfinder of passage; Other Gear '' sepia ellipsoid ioun stone'', all seeing eye, cloak of displacement, minor, gloves of spell snaring''MA, ''headband of mental superiority +6, helm of telepathy, lyre of building, portable hole, ring of freedom of movement, robes of xin-shalast, spectacles of understanding''UE, ''traveler's any-tool''UE, ''whispering amulet, wizard starting spellbook, 2,515 gp ---- Special Abilities ---- Augment Summoning Summoned creatures have +4 to Strength and Constitution. Augmented Spellcasting (Wild Arcana) (Su) You gain the chosen ability. Bolster (+5, 10 rounds, 23/day) (Sp) As a standard action, touched undead gains desecrate spell benefits for duration. Channel Resistance +12 +12 bonus to save vs. Channel Energy. Command Undead (DC 30) (Su) Receive Command Undead or Turn Undead as a bonus feat. Command Undead Mythic Int undead get no extra save to resist, non mythics can't sieze control & +4 to oppose mythics. Creeping Paralysis (Su) Foes touching or hitting with non-reach weapon are affected by paralyzing touch. Damage Reduction (15/bludgeoning) You have Damage Reduction against all except Bludgeoning attacks. Damage Reduction (15/epic) You have Damage Reduction against all except Epic attacks (weapons with a +6 bonus). Damage Reduction (15/magic) You have Damage Reduction against all except Magic attacks. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Deliver Touch Spells Through Familiar (Su) Your familiar can deliver touch spells for you. Empathic Link with Familiar (Su) You have an empathic link with your Arcane Familiar. Evocation You must spend 2 slots to cast spells from the Evocation school. Familiar Bonus: +3 bonus on Climb checks You gain the Alertness feat while your familiar is within arm's reach. Fear Aura (DC 40) Foes in 60 ft are frightened (below 5 HD) or shaken for 20 rds (Will neg). Fly (40 feet, Good) You can fly! Formidable Animation (Su) Roll twice and take higher when dispelling. Foes roll twice and take lower. Heighten Spell Increases spell level to effective level desired. Immediate Counterspell (Su) As an imm action, use 1 power to counterspell without readied action. Immune to Non-Mythic Channeled Energy Immune to non-mythic channel energy (except to heal undead. Immunity to Ability Drain Immunity to ability drain Immunity to Bleed You are immune to bleed. Immunity to Cold You are immune to cold damage. Immunity to Death Effects You are immune to death effects. Immunity to Disease You are immune to diseases. Immunity to Electricity You are immune to electricity damage. Immunity to Energy Drain Immune to energy drain Immunity to Exhausted You are immune to the exhausted condition. Immunity to Fatigue You are immune to the fatigued condition. Immunity to Mind-Affecting effects You are immune to Mind-Affecting effects. Immunity to Nonlethal Damage You are immune to Nonlethal Damage Immunity to Paralysis You are immune to paralysis. Immunity to Physical Ability Damage Immune to ability damage to your physical abilities. Immunity to Poison You are immune to poison. Immunity to Polymorph You are immune to Polymorph effects. Immunity to Sleep You are immune to sleep effects. Immunity to Stunning You are immune to being stunned. Improved Initiative Mythic When rolling initiative, use 1 power to treat the roll as a natural 20. Life Sight (40 feet, 20 rounds/day) (Su) Gain special blindsight which only sees living and undead. Mythic Crafter Mythic Can create mythic magic items & +5 on any checks when crafting non-mythic magic items. Mythic Phylactery (Su) Phylactery can't be harmed by non-mythic sources. At Rank 8+ can only be destroyed 1 way. Mythic Spell Lore Mythic Gain mythic spells equal to your mythic tier. Mythic Spells (2/day) (Su) Cast a Mythic spell without using any mythic power. Paralyzing Touch (1d8+10 negative energy dam, DC 40) Touched foe takes dam & permanent paralysis (Fort part). Seems dead unless examined. Persistent Spell Foes must succeed at 2 saves or suffer the spell's full effects. Preferred Spell (Emergency Force Sphere) The chosen spell may be cast spontaneously, and metamagic can be added to the spell without increasing its casting time. Quicken Spell Cast a spell as a swift action. +4 Levels. Rejuvenation (Su) Liches can return after a few days. Scry on Familiar (1/day) (Sp) You can scry on your familiar, as the spell. Share Spells with Familiar Can cast spells with a target of "You" on the familiar with a range of touch. Speak with Animals (Ex) Your familiar can communicate with animals similar to itself. Speak with Familiar (Ex) You can communicate verbally with your familiar. Spell Focus (Conjuration) Spells from one school of magic have +1 to their save DC. Spell Focus (Necromancy) Spells from one school of magic have +1 to their save DC. Spell Perception (Su) Auto know what spell is cast in 60 ft and can pinpoint the caster. Spell Perfection (Animate Dead) The selected spell can have 1 metamagic feat applied for free, as long as the modified level stays at or below 9. Double the effects of feats like spell focus, weapon focus ray, etc. on this spell. Spell Resistance (42) You have Spell Resistance. Spell Specialization (Animate Dead) Pick one spell and cast it as if you were higher level Summon Evil Monster You can summon the aid of creatures driven their very nature to destroy goodness. Surge (1d12) Spend a use of mythic power to add the roll of a die to a d20 you just rolled Sustained by Magic (Su) When cast a spell, heal spell level x 3 Hp. Touch (DC 30) (Su) Touched foe is paralyzed permanently (Fort neg). Seems dead unless Percep DC 20 or Heal DC 15. Undead Associated School: Necromancy Undead Master Mythic Add your tier to CL to for number of undead animated. 3x duration for Command undead. Undead Traits Undead have many immunities. Varisian Tattoo (Necromancy) Spells from chosen school gain +1 caster level. Category:The Lich's Family Category:Statblocks